Second Treaty of Poesy
Transcript SECOND TREATY OF POESY The signatories of this treaty, which are limited to the Holy Luthori Empire and the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, have decided there to be some problems with the original Treaty of Poesy, and so have decided to draft this Second Treaty of Poesy: 1. The official name of the Majatran areas in question now known as "the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu" shall be, at the discretion of the legitimate Government of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, either the "Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu", the "Commonwealth of Beiteynu and Yishelem", the "Holy Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu", or the "Holy Commonwealth of Beiteynu and Yishelem". Whether or not the word "and" is spelled out or is written as an ampersand ("&") is entirely up to the legitimate Government of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, and does not matter either way. Officially, Yishelem shall refer to the state of Endild, and Beiteynu shall refer to the remaining other states. Otherwise, the territory of the current Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu shall be the same as what is was before this treaty. 2. The Luthori Empire shall not intervene in the policies of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu outside of what is explicitly permitted here, meaning that the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu will mostly self-rule. 3. Luthorian private companies shall not be subject to nationalization by the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu. 4. The Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu shall be free to choose its own religion as long as the freedom of worship of Lutherans is respected. 5. The inhabitants of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu will be able to implement the government they want in order to take into account the Jewish culture of Yishelem and Beiteynu, as long as William of Rothingren and all His legal descendants, or whoever is deemed to be the rightful Emperor of Luthori, shall be Kings of Yishelem and Beiteynu and the de jure heads of state of Yishelem and Beiteynu. The King shall be represented in the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu by a government official officially known as the "Governor-General and Executor of Head of State of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, Official Representative of HRH King Gustavus II of Yishelem and Beiteynu & Luthori & Alduria and I of Mordusia whichever sovereign is currently ruling". The governor-general shall act as head of state for King Gustavus except in whatever matters in which the King deems to be of importance enough that he shall execute his powers as de jure Head of State of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu. The head of government of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, whose title may be changed, will be "Prime Minister and Chair of the Parliament of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu". The governor-general and prime minister shall both be elected by the citizens of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, although the King may dismiss these election results and appoint someone to these positions if it is clear one or both of the people elected to the positions advocate, teach, encourage, have attempted, or can reasonably be expected to attempt the overthrow of the King as head of state. 6. The inhabitants of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu shall pay no tax to the Luthori Empire. 7. The Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu and the Holy Luthori Empire will sign a mutual defense treaty: the Holy Imperial Military shall protect the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu from all threats and the Commonwealth military shall be expected to come to the aid of the Empire if it is attacked. 8. The Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu will be allowed its own military, but orders from the King will supersede those of all others. The King shall be the ultimate authority on military matters. (OOC: Note that in the original treaty, the Holy Luthori Empire transferred a single sum of £2 billion that was used by the Commonwealth to rebuild and retrain its military. Obviously, that was a one-time deal and no longer applies.) 9. All weapons of mass destruction currently in the Commonwealth will be stored in silos and only the legitimate King and Emperor will be given the access codes. Furthermore, the silos will be deep underground and protected by a joint Luthorian and Commonwealth force funded by both the Imperial ODS and its Commonwealth equivalent. The Commonwealth may use its nuclear deterrents effectively and quickly if it deems it necessary. Furthermore, it shall be the Commonwealth's responsibility to update the nuclear arsenal for it to be on par with Luthori's arsenal. For practicality and accounting reasons, the number of nuclear missiles stockpiled in silos in the Commonwealth will be set at 75, with 50 low yield, 20 medium yield and 5 high yield. The definitions of "yield" and "weapon of mass destruction" shall be those set by the Luthorian Imperial Strategic Operations Section. 10. The Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu may not enter a war of aggression without the consent of its King. The term "war of aggression" - something the Commonwealth is prohibited from doing without the agreement of its King - includes all military operations not carried out in direct response to a direct attack on the Commonwealth. Thus, the only military action not requiring the consent of the King would be a response to a direct attack on Commonwealth soil or Commonwealth government property. 11. For legal purposes, the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu shall be considered a commonwealth of the Holy Luthori Empire, although this implies no additional power given to Luthori outside of what is explicitly permitted here. 12. For either country to withdraw from this treaty would require the support of two-thirds of the legislative bodies of both countries in addition to the support of both the heads of state and heads of government of both countries, as well as the explicit support of the legitimate King-Emperor. The only way the King-Emperor would be able to withdraw his part in the process, thus making his support not necessary for withdrawal, would be by renouncing all claims to the Empire and Commonwealth, something only He could do. Any attempt by either country to withdraw from this treaty without the support needed for withdrawal can be considered a declaration of war against the other country which still has this treaty ratified. 13. In addition to the new treaty which these negotiations will create, the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu shall enter the Commonwealth of Nations Alliance, and shall not withdraw from it without the same support from withdrawal described in article 12. 14. The Emperor and Luthorian government shall use their influence to strongly encourage Luthori corporations to invest in Yishelem and Beiteynu. However, whether or not these corporations shall stay in Yishelem and Beiteynu shall be determined by the Commonwealth's legislative attitude towards them. 15. Luthori shall be allowed military bases in Yishelem and Beiteynu to assure the protection of the King's interests. 16. This treaty shall supersede all other treaties signed and any other future treaties signed by the two signatory nations. All articles of this treaty (1-17) are legally binding and supersede national law. 17. This treaty shall come into effect once both signatory treaties have ratified it. Ratification requires the support of three-fourths of the signatory countries’ legislative body. Signed: The Honourable Sir Richard Lee, President and Head of the Holy Council of the Most High God, Humble Servant of God, the King and the People of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu and Duke of Fruskila. Representing the Holy Council, the People, and the Government of the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu. His Grace, Marcus Rannigan, Foreign Minister of the Holy Luthori Empire and Duke of Utagia. Representing the Imperial Government of the Holy Luthori Empire. The Honourable Director Edith von Lewenheusen, Imperial Seal-Bearer of the Holy Luthori Empire. Representing His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty, Emperor Gustavus II of Luthori & Alduria and I of Mordusia, King of Yishelem and Beiteynu. OOC: Note that in the original treaty there were 18 articles because one article read: "14. In recognition of the damages inflicted on the Yishelem & Beiteynu economy during the rebellion, the Luthori Empire shall transfer a single sum of £ 5bn to the treasury of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu, in order to rebuild the country, upon ratification of the treaty by both nations." Obviously, that article was a one-time deal and no longer applies. Category:Treaties